The Joke's Not Funny Anymore
Have you ever thought you've made the best decision of your life, thinking it will benefit everyone, but then it all came crashing down? Maybe you've told a funny joke that made people laugh, but the very nature of one joke is that it get's stale the more you use it... That was the case with James P. Sulliman, better known as Sully. Sully's plan to bring Monstropolis to a new age of laughs had eventually hit rock bottom... Months after the new discovery of laughter based energy, the city's energy problems were thought to have been gone... But only for a short period. The monsters' jokes and gags were getting stale; it was always the same routine for all around the world, and for Mike's case, deadly. In a attempt to make another kid laugh, as he did the first time since the new order, he decided to swallow a microphone in an attempt to burp it out. When he did so, the microphone he was carrying got caught in his throat. Running amuck through the room, making noises and choked screams had ironically frightened the kid. Worse came to worst when Mike had trouble getting to the door due to the large object in his throat. The kid's father came in with a shotgun; startled at the sight of the one-eyed creature that was gasping and reaching for the door, the man shot Mike Wazowski in a bloody mess... Standing behind the closed door were the rest of the monsters who had seen and heard the commotion behind the closed closet door, which had Mike's blood oozing from it. Two of those monsters were James P. Sullivan, and Celia, who had just recently got engaged to Mike. Sully quickly grabbed Mike, who had his big eye blasted out, from the door and deactivated it. In a bloody cough, he coughed up the microphone. Breathing his last few breaths, he muttered, "Told ya you should have listened to me, ya big stupid furball..." Celia wailed in tears at the sight of her dead googley bear, holding his bloody carcass tightly. All the other monsters were all enraged and in tears... "Everything was fine, until you and Mike came along and put Waternoose away, Sullivan!" "Despite the energy problems, scaring worked out great, but now them damn kids are getting tired of me shoving jacks up my ass!" A whole mob was after the frightened Sully, and the only sanctuary was Boo's room. Rushing to the door, the frantic Sullivan he had opened and slammed the door, shattering it back into splinters. Sully, obsessed to see Boo, the one person who had brought him joy, the one reason why he woke up in the morning to bring joy and laughter to Monstropolis... and to it's unfortunate downfall, had slowly opened his eyes to find that the room is empty. No bed, no toys, the wallpaper peeling, only thing left was a small shrine... dedicated to a young child who had lost her battle to cancer. Sully, with tears in his eyes had peered at the little shrine, filled with pictures of her growing up with her parents, her friends, and the like; there were also pictures of her losing her hair to chemo, and in the progression, losing her health. Along with the pictures were writings of her and the many adventures she had with her two friends, Kitty (Sully) and Mike Wazowski. Aside from those antics that had happened, she also made up short stories of all them teaching her how to be a monster after she had wished to become one and was turned into a monster of a similar design of the costume Sully had made her. In one of her writings, she wrote, “One day I'll write a story for young children, teaching them to never be afraid of monsters, no matter how gruesome; you just never know the good in what they actually do and the laughs they share...” Unfortunately for Sully, that was only half-true. He had never known the traumatic results of what he had done. All Sullivan ever wanted was to let kids feel the same way Boo had felt, that not all monsters were scary, who aim to strike fear for the betterment of themselves and others like them, but back then that was the norm, and it did good on their part, but not for kids, despite the low energy problems the city was facing. Then when Sully came up with the supposed solution for laughter substituting screams, it was a big success... but only for a short while. He realized that the very nature of a joke is that it'll never last. Sure, it'll cause a chuckle here and there, but eventually, people will get tired of it. You just can't have the light if you can't keep the dark... Driven mad and knowing he'll never go back to Monstroplis and the only traces of Boo are to be seen are through photos, drawings, writings, he had stayed in the decrepit room in the abandoned house for years... by himself with the shrine, and the remnants of intruders who broke in to look for their toys and any of their friends that they had lost...